


Meow, Meow, Meow

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable logan, kitty mug, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love your kitty mug, and Logan loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow, Meow, Meow

“Meow,” you let out a cute little cat squeak while making kissy faces at your mug. The mug was a gift from Remy after finally beating him at poker, a feat none thought could be accomplished, yet with a little help from your mutation you managed it. The mug had a bunch of frolicking kittens on it and made you absurdly happy. Your boyfriend thought it was stupid how much you loved your mug but you told him where he could shove it.

“Kid,” Logan says with exaggerated patience. “Could you please stop playing with your mug and just drink your damn tea.” He was trying to drink his coffee in peace and your little morning routine was distracting him.

You stick your tongue out as you join him at the table by slipping into his lap. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I love my kitty mug more then you.”

He snorts out a laugh as he wraps an arm around your waist to hold you steady while tucking you against him. “Sure thing, bub. I’ve been known for my jealousy of stupid little mugs.”

“Don’t deny it,” you snicker. “You’re a big kitty yourself with your fancy claws and fluffy fur.” You stroke his hair and begin to full on laugh as the others begin to filter in for breakfast. Scowling Logan snaps playfully at your fingers when you flick him on the nose before you both return to your drinks. 

“God you both are sickening,” Bobby says with a wrinkle of his nose as he and Rogue sit down opposite the two of you. “I’m not sure what’s worse - the two of you being all lovey dovey or when (y/n) confess her love for that mug.”

“Oh be quite Bobby!” Rogue smacks his arm as she sits next to him. “I think its cute how close the two of them are.”

Storm and Kitty enter carrying plates of food. Kitty grins when she sees you, “Plus (y/n) worships that mug in a completely endearing way. How can you not find that too cute?” Storm nods in agreement.

“Don’t encourage her,” groans Logan leaning his head against your shoulder. “She doesn’t need anyone else fawning over her.”

“Why because you do enough of that?” asks Rogue with a wicked grin on her face.

Logan growls at her before scooping you up and carrying you to the kitchen to put your mugs in the sink. “Love you, Logan.” You say with a smile at the man muttering about your friends under his breath.

He looks up and meets your gaze giving you a smile. “I love you too, kid.” 

~

The next morning you’re rooting through the cabinets looking for your mug so that you can have you’re morning tea. “Logan have you seen my mug?”

“It should be with all the other mugs, bub.” Coming up behind you he searches through the cupboard frowning. “Where the hell is it?”

“I don’t know!” you huff. “Maybe someone else knows.”

You walk into the dining room to see a couple people sitting there, “Hey does anyone know where my mug is? The adorable one with kitties on it.”

Everyone shakes there head, except for Scott who turns an interesting shade of red. “Scott,” you narrow your eyes at him. “Something you want to share with the class?”

“I’m sorry (y/n) it was an accident,” he swallows and looks away from you. “It slipped out of my hand when I was washing it and smashed on the floor. I’m really sorry (y/n) I can buy you another one.”

You manage a smile and shake your head. “It’s okay Scott. After all, it was just a mug.”

Logan wraps an arm around your shoulders and you can tell he’s glaring at Scott from behind you, “Stop it Logan he didn’t purposely smash my mug. It’s fine I’ll just go without tea this morning.” He opens his mouth to reply but you’ve already walked away.

For the next week you skip your morning tea. In fact Logan isn’t sure you’ve had any tea which is concerning in itself because tea is your practically your life force. He’s slumped in his seat sipping on coffee when the others come in. 

“Is (y/n) running late?” asks Bobby. 

“No.”

“Is she sick this morning?” inquires Rogue.

“No.”

“Did she already have tea?” questions Kitty.

“No.”

“Then why the heck isn’t she here?” demands Storm.

Logan glares at the people gathered at the table making sure to glower mainly at the man responsible. “Because someone broke her favorite mug.”

Gasps can be heard from everyone and Scott groans knowing that it’s his fault. “Someone broke the mug I gave her?” Remy raises a brow. “She loves that mug.”

“Loved it,” corrects Logan with a snarl. “And now instead of having her sitting on my lap and making stupid little noises at her mug I have to sit here alone while she sulks upstairs.” Their concern for you is the only thing that keeps the rest of the table from letting out their laughter at how riled up Logan is about not being able to cuddle you. 

“Why don’t you buy her a new mug?” Jean shrugs as she gives the most obvious solution. 

Logan opens his mouth before shutting it and nodding. He leaves the room and everyone turns to stare after him not quite sure what exactly he’s doing.

~

The next morning only Logan carrying you to the kitchen got you out of bed for breakfast. You whined the whole way as you claimed you didn’t want tea and could survive perfectly well without it. Logan ignored you and set you down in front of the cabinet where the mugs were. With a huff you crossed your arms causing him to chuckle while he reaches around to open the doors for you. Looking up your eyes widen at the mug sitting dead center.

“Logan…” you trail off as you stare at the mug.

An arm wraps around your stomach and his chin perches on the top of your head. “Breakfast gets lonely without you and your stupid antics.”

You reach out and pick up the mug. It’s white with a cat fact painted on the side and tiny ears sticking out of the top. “You got me a cat mug,” you whisper a huge grin growing on your face. 

“Yeah, kid. I did, didn’t I?” he sighs while reaching up to grab one of the other mugs and going to get his coffee. The two of you make your drinks in silence before heading into the dining room with two steaming mugs. 

You cradle yours gently and slide comfortably into Logan’s lap as you stare at your mug. “It’s adorable.” Giggling you start blowing kisses at your mug while making little cat noises. 

Logan smiles indulgently at you as he presses you close to him. “I love you.”

Turning your head you smile at him, “I love you too, Logan.”

When the others come in they see a familiar sight as you and Logan continue to drink your morning beverages with you cuddled in his lap while gushing over your new mug. The Professor comes in and takes one look at the scene before speaking, “Well aren’t they cute.”

 

“PROFESSOR!”


End file.
